


Frío Invierno

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [22]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap sabe de frío, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, J. Jonah Jameson es un mal jefe, M/M, Nieve!!!, Spice Girls - Freeform, Wade Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeños momentos de la relación de Peter y Wade durante la época más fría del año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frío Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> El invierno es mi época favorita... al menos no sudo xD

Peter no sabía dónde hacía más frío, si en la calle o en la oficina del Daily Bugle. El invierno era más crudo este año y estaba seguro que en algún punto del mes alcanzarían los -30° bajo cero. Sopló un poco de aire caliente en sus manos mientras las frotaba una contra otra, en un vano esfuerzo por desentumecerlas. Miró hacia sus compañeros y los encontró en la misma situación, algunos maldiciendo la tacañería de J.J. Jameson que les impedía tener un calefactor.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y regresó a teclear en su sencilla computadora cuando un estridente ruido sonó por toda la oficina. Sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza mientras desesperadamente rebuscaba en su mochila la fuente de semejante escándalo. En cuanto tuvo el celular en sus manos lo apagó y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla.

-No sabía que te gustaran las Spice Girls Parker- comentó con una boba risita el chico sentado junto a él.

-Sí… yo tampoco Stamford…- contestó rodando los ojos

Ignorando las burlas del pelinegro, encendió de nuevo el celular topándose con el pequeño ícono de mensaje recibido. Soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio,sólo había una persona en el mundo capaz de enviarle un mensaje en horas de trabajo (Tía May siempre llamaba al número de la oficina y MJ le dejaba mensajes en su e-mail si algo era muy urgente). Abrió el mensaje y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro conforme lo iba leyendo

From DP:

“Petey!! Hace mucho frío >o< a que hora regresarás?

Me niego a pasar todo el maldito y congelado día lejos de ti u_u

Digo, hasta la leche se congeló… la leche Baby boy!!!

No la otra leche… si sabes a lo que me refiero jejejeje

Caja blanca dice que te extraña y amarilla piensa que deberías

volver en este justo momento y darnos amor, calor y chocolate caliente!!

eh? solo puedo usar 400 símbolos? qué caraj”

Se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa al imaginarse al mercenario gritándole improperios a su viejo celular por no dejarle escribir todo lo que quería. Puso el aparato en modo silencioso y lo guardó de nuevo en su mochila, sintiendo un agradable calor extenderse por todo su pecho.

__________________________

El termómetro que se erguía orgulloso al lado de la ventana se había resquebrajado hacía dos días, cuando el meteorólogo había confirmado lo que Peter había sospechado desde el inicio del invierno: la temperatura de la ciudad había descendido a -30°C. El frío que se sentía era insoportable (más cuando tu pequeño apartamento no cuenta con calefacción) e incluso los criminales preferían quedarse abrigaditos en sus guaridas en vez de salir al infierno congelado que era New York.

Hasta Jameson se había apiadado de ellos y les dio permiso de ausentarse toda la semana (el inicio del apocalipsis, según palabras de Stamford), ni que decir de los Avengers, los cuales, por decisión unánime, decidieron que a menos que el mundo estuviera por irse a la goma, nadie se presentaría a los cuarteles.Demonios, incluso el Capitán América se había quejado del frío… ¡el Capitán! ese hombre había pasado 70 años congelado; si alguien sabía de climas extremos era él.

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando salió de la regadera, casi haciéndole arrepentirse de bañarse, pero la higiene era importante y había pospuesto su ducha durante 2 días. Se vistió lo más rápido posible y al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró de frente con su mercenario favorito, envuelto de pies a cabeza en al menos tres capas de cobijas, tiritando violentamente.

-¡¡¡Petey!!! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-Me metí a bañar hace 10 minutos Wade- contestó tranquilamente

[Considerando que nosotros tardamos una hora...]

<... fue bastante rápido>

-¡10 minutos en este horrible frío, mojado y con una alta probabilidad de morir por hipotermia!- chilló dramáticamente el ojiazul- ¡Hipotermia Petey boy! ¡¿Y entonces qué haría yo?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?!- la mal disimulada risa del castaño solo lo hizo fruncir más el ceño- ¡Esto no es gracioso Peter Benjamín Parker!… No planeo perder lo más importante en mi congelada y mugrosa vida! ¡¿Entendis...?!

[...]

<... no se supone que dijéramos eso...>

El mayor se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho. Un enorme sonrojo empezaba a extenderse por toda su cara mientras balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles. El menor solo se quedó en el marco de la puerta, un tanto sorprendido, debatiéndose entre abrazar al mercenario o encerrarse en el baño. Optó por lo primero; una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su rostro al contemplar como el mayor se cubría la cabeza completamente con las cobijas y seguía murmurando cosas sobre como lo había arruinado todo.

-Tienes razón, no puedo permitir enfermarme y dejarte solo...- con cuidado removió los cobertores y plantó un suave beso sobre la calva cabeza

-Petey…

[Tan romántico]

<Es como nuestro príncipe, en una brillante armadura hecha de mezclilla y lana >

-... sería una ofensa para la humanidad el dejar que uses tus “habilidades” culinarias libremente…

-¡Eres un tonto Spidey!- infló las mejillas y se dio la vuelta

-Pero…- lo abrazó por la espalda y recargó la frente sobre su hombro, inhalando el aroma a pólvora, sangre y comida méxicana que el mercenario siempre llevaba consigo-... tu también eres lo más importante en mi vida Wade…

Quizá fuera por la cercanía del castaño o por esas cuatro cajas de donas que se comió durante el desayuno, pero Wade no pudo evitar sentir como su estomago parecía tener una fiesta, mientras un agradable calor cubría su pecho.

____________________________________

La nieve a su alrededor se teñía lentamente de carmín. A pesar del ruido de explosiones a unos cuantos metros, se sentía adormilado. Intentó acurrucarse contra el cálido cuerpo que lo sostenía, pero una punzada de dolor lo mantuvo en su lugar. La fuerte mano que presionaba contra su estómago tembló por un momento antes de ejercer más presión.

-Tranquilo Spidey boy… todo estará bien…. ya veras…-murmuraba con voz estrangulada el mercenario-... esto no es nada para ti… muy pronto estarás de regreso pateando traseros...y… y…

-... Wade…- el joven superhéroe llevó una de sus manos al rostro del mayor y acarició con ternura la piel expuesta, a través de los jirones de tela en que se había convertido su máscara

[¿Dónde demonios están los otros superhéroes?]

-... solo resiste un poco más Petey pay…- miró frenéticamente en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar a alguno de los vengadores, sintiendo un verdadero alivio al ver como Spider Woman se acercaba a ellos rápidamente

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con dureza la heroína al llegar a su lado- Olvidalo, luego me das los detalles- se inclinó para tomar al chico, pero el mercenario solo lo atrajo más a su cuerpo- Deadpool, dame a Spiderman, lo llevaré a que lo curen…- al ver que el mayor se tensaba decidió suavizar su voz- te doy mi palabra de llevarlo con cuidado… pero en serio… debemos darnos prisa…

<...>

[...]

Wade miró al chico por un instante y depositó un gentil beso sobre sus labios, aun cubiertos por la máscara. Con cuidado puso al castaño en los brazos de la morena y ésta, ni tarda ni perezosa, se elevó en el aire para pronto desaparecer a una gran velocidad en dirección de la torre Stark. El sonido de la lucha comenzaba a menguar, pero poco le importaba al mercenario, que en completo silencio miraba la nieve cubierta de sangre, sintiendo el inclemente frío a su alrededor.

_________________________________

-¡Sopa de pollo calentita para el corazón~! ¡Sopa de pollo para ponerte de buen humor~!

-Oh por el amor de Dios… ¡cierra la boca Wilson!

-Jajajajaja, por más que le digas que se callé, no lo hará… creeme….

-¡Sopa de pollo para mi tierno y super sexy Spidey!- ante el rostro ceñudo del billonario, se animó a cantar más fuerte-¡¡Sopa de pollo, hecha con amor, para que se mejore raudo y veloz~~~!!

-¿Sabes qué? Yo… mejor me voy antes de que cometa homicidio intencional- Stark se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir agregó- y tú, no te muevas mucho o se abrirán los puntos.

-¡¿Sabías que no puedo morir Starksito?!- gritó alegremente el mercenario, recibiendo como respuesta un portazo.

-No deberías molestar a Tony, de por sí ya le caes mal

-No le quites a un hombre uno de los pocos placeres que tiene en la vida~

El castaño solo rodó los ojos y se acomodo en el suave colchón, esperando que el efecto de los sedantes desapareciera. Deadpool se acercó de nuevo a su cama y con cuidado tomó su mano, sin despegar la vista de las vendas que cubrían el torso del chico. Jamás se acostumbraría a ver a su Peter malherido, sin importar la veces que le escuchara decir que se trataban de “gajes del oficio”. Ni siquiera las cajas estaban de acuerdo con el absurdo peligro al que se exponía el menor; tampoco ellas deseaban perderlo.

-Estás pensando demasiado...- la adormilada voz del oji avellana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- y ese es mi trabajo…

-... Petey, Petey, Petey… hacer sopa de pollo requiere de mucha labor mental. Y más si es para una sexy arañita como tú- levantó su máscara solo lo suficiente para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla-... debo planear todo mi recorrido para obtener el pollo, los fideos, las verduras…

-Wade, ambos sabemos que irás al 7-11 y compraras una lata de sopa Campbell’s

-Jo, que manera de arruinar mi crimen perfecto- sacó la lengua y lamió la nariz del chico

-¡¡Ack!! ¡Eso es asqueroso Wade!

A pesar de sus palabras, una enorme sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Peter al tiempo que apretaba con firmeza la mano del mercenario. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante largo rato, en silencio, sintiendo una dulce calidez en sus cuerpos. El crudo y frío invierno no era nada contra ese sentimiento.

-Recuérdame comprarte un calefactor cuando salgamos de aquí

-¡Sí por favor!


End file.
